dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
American Rust
The Junkyard, better known as “American Rust”, is a secluded location and local dumping area in Arcadia Bay. History The junkyard is amassed with forgotten and damaged parts of buildings from businesses gone under, home furnishings, rusted out cars and boats and various equipment. The junkyard is situated closest to the tracks of the Railroad. Events of Life is Strange During her search for tools that would help her fix her camera, Max Caulfield listened to a message left by David Madsen, Chloe Price's. David warns Chloe Price to stay away from the junkyard because of the people who hang out there.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Following their time at the Two Whales Diner, Chloe took Max to the junkyard to test her abilities and practice shooting with David’s gun. Though Max was not on board with the idea, she obliges Chloe’s request and searches for bottles that she can use for targeting practice. During her search she finds a hideaway Chloe and Rachel Amber create for them and becomes jealous of the mementos of their relationship left behind after Rachel disappeared. After Max helps Chloe learn to aim with the gun, she suffers another nosebleed and blacks out. When she recovers, the two encountered Frank Bowers, Chloe’s dealer. Their meeting ends in a confrontation that either has Max pulling the trigger of David’s gun or relinquishing the gun to Frank. Following their meeting with Frank, Chloe and Max head for the railroad tracks. October 10, 2013, Max and Chloe discover the Prescott Barn owned by Harry Aaron Prescott and the Dark Room mentioned by in a macabre drawing by Nathan Prescott.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory"Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Following the discovery of the red binder containing photographs of Rachel Amber bound in duct tape and lying in the junkyard, Chloe and Max return to the junkyard and unearth the shallow grave where Rachel Amber body was buried. The two return to the junkyard after reviving a text from Mark Jefferson (posing as Nathan), saying he intends to get rid of evidence connecting him to Rachel's murder. Assuming he meant her body, the return to the junkyard during the End of the World Party. Chloe and Max return to Rachel's grave and find her body is still buried. While distracted Jefferson drugs Max with a needle injection. The drug prevents Max from using her rewind ability, and she is unable to warn Chloe about Jefferson. Chloe is shot in the head by Jefferson, who abducts Max. October 11, 2013, following her escape, Max creates several timelines in an attempt to prevent the death of Chloe where the police unearth Rachel Amber's body in the junkyard and arrest Jefferson.Life Is Strange: "Episode 5: Polarized" When her rewind ability goes awry, Max visits a distorted version of the junkyard in her nightmares. The junkyard was occupied with hostile personas of Frank, Nathan, and Jefferson who stalk her. Trivia *When Max notices in the doe in the junkyard in "Out of Time", it is lying directly over Rachel Amber's shallow grave. *In the version of "Dark Room", if the player unlocks the camera, Mark Jefferson can be seen stalking Max in the dark in the junkyard.Hemhem20X6: "videos I've seen, Jefferson spawns during the segment where he drugs Max." *If the player enters the room where Rachel and Chloe's messages, "Chloe was here" and "Rachel was here", they will spot "Rachel was here" has been rewritten to "Rachel Is Here". "You're all going to die" is also written on the wall next to the messages as well. Gallery Screenshots Junkyard-01.jpg|Max in the junkyard Junkyard-03.jpg Junkyard-04.png Junkyard-06.jpg Junkyard-07.jpg Junkyard-09.jpg Junkyard-10.jpg Junkyard-11.png|Car door with the words "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" written on it Landscapes-11.png|Chloe and Rachel's clubhouse in the junkyard Chloe_and_Rachel's_Place.png|Chloe and Rachel's clubhouse Landscapes-10.png Junkyard_Death.png|A sign found in Chloe and Rachel's clubhouse Junkyard_Makeup.png Chloe and Rachel Out Of Time.jpg|Pictures of Chloe and Rachel found in their clubhouse. Junkyard_Sign.png|the sign of old and closed down business American_Rust_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Max observes a plaid t-shirt on the ground American_Rust_(Ep2)-02.jpg|Max observes empty needle syringes in the junkyard American_Rust_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Spent shotgun shells in the junkyard American_Rust_(Ep2)-04.jpg|A torn punk-themed t-shirt that have belonged to Rachel American_Rust_(Ep2)-05.jpg|Max stands across from Rachel's shallow grave American_Rust_(Ep2)-06.jpg| American_Rust_(Ep2)-07.jpg| American_Rust_(Ep4)-01.jpg|Chloe and Rachel's clubhouse vandalized. Mark_Jefferson_(Ep4)-03.png|Max and Jefferson in the junkyard Mark_Jefferson_(Ep4)-02.jpg|Mark following Max through the junkyard Mark_Jefferson_(Ep4)-01.jpg|Mark stabs Max with a needle in the junkyard Mark_Jefferson_(Ep4)-01.png|Mark Jefferson in the junkyard after shooting Chloe Price and drugging Max Notes References Category:Life is Strange Locations Category:Life is Strange